1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a substrate storage container. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a container for storing a plurality of display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a manufacture of flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, once display panels have been fabricated, the display panels may be received and protected safely in a substrate storage container during transportation to the next manufacturing stage.